Knives
by waterygrave
Summary: On Ty Lee's ninth birthday, Zuko sees Mai in a new light. obviously MaiZuko. oneshot


My second MaiZuko fic. This takes place when They're 9-10. Hope you like... that means you'll review.

**Knives **

It was Ty Lee'sninth birthday. Knowing that she loved going to the circus Azula insisted that they have one come to them. So, a circus was set up in the Fire Nation capital. Azula also insisted that her brother should come to 'bond' with her and her friends.

There were large tents and the smell of food drifted through the air. The circus had animals of all kinds. Some you could pet and some that looked like they would eat you if given the chance. Many people running around, but as the Prince, Princess, happy birthday girl, and a very bored girl passed by the people would stop to bow.

They went into the big tent to watch the show. The audience, especially Ty Lee, loved the show. Even the older brother who would rather not be there. The only person who seemed bored was Mai the eleven year old prince noticed, but she almost always looked bored. But then some thing happened, the act changed to a knife throwing scene. As soon as the circus performer pulled out the throwing knives Mai's eyes lit up.

Zuko also liked knives and swords, but he never expected her to like stuff like that. She was always so quiet around him unless Azula, sometimes with the help of Ty Lee, put them in a weird situation. Then Mai would get mad, and why Azula did that he had no clue.

Zuko didn't realize he had been staring at Mai until he heard Azula say, "Awww, how cute." Ty Lee giggled and Mai started to blush. The Prince, now blushing too, looked away and told his sister to shut up.

Finally the show ended and the group went to meet the ringmaster. After talking for a few minutes they let Ty Lee try the tight rope. Zuko and his sister watched, but Mai walked off.

When it was almost time to leave Zuko decided to see where Mai had gone. He walked around to the back of the tents and heard some people talking. He went to were he heard the people. The prince saw the knife throwing performers in a contest with Mai. He was shocked. Then he got an even bigger surprise when Mai almost hit the bull's eye mark. She tried again and missed by barely a centimeter.

One of the performers said, "You have potential, m'lady." At that the performer turned around to see the prince. "Prince Zuko", he said then immeaditly bowed. The other performers also turned around and bowed. Mai bowed her head.

"We are about to leave", he told Mai.

"Sure", she said. She looked at the knife in her hand longingly for a minute then gave it back to the performers. She thanked them for letting her use the knives and started walking away.

They didn't talk on the way back and for once ignored Azula and Ty Lee's teasing. Also on the way back Prince Zuko couldn't help, but think about how happy she had been when throwing the knives. He wished she was like that more often. While thinking this he got an idea.

* * *

It was the day after the circus. Mai was sitting completely bored as her mother fussed about how she looked. Fortunately a servant came in with a package.

"Thank you", her mother said brightly trying to take the package.

"It's for Miss Mai", the servant said and walked over to her, "I was given specific orders to give it to her and her only." He chuckled at the last part and handed the package to Mai, who looked a little confused.

Remembering her manners she muttered a thank you and opened the package. Inside was a set of beautiful throwing knives made of the best steel with a short note. The note said-

_Maybe next time you will hit the bull's eye. _

She knew the performers probably wouldn't send her anything and this was too expensive for them anyway. And there was only one other person who saw her throw the knives…

Her mother saw the gift and started to fuss about someone sending her little girl weapons, but Mai didn't care. She had just gotten the best gift she could ask for from the person she secretly, ok so it wasn't a secret, liked. Life was good.


End file.
